Obsessions
by AshtreeBlasphemy
Summary: It started with Sasuke. Then it progressed to vampires, bakers, and british boy bands, but she would still go back to Sasuke in the end. Oneshot; SEQUEL POSTED
1. Chapter 1

**Something I came up with like 4 in the morning. . . and decided to write 4 in the morning.**

**It's definitely not my best. Heck, I'm not good at romances. I guess you could say this is my first try at a romance. **

**Enjoy my very sad attempt at a cute romance.**

* * *

There was never a time in Sakura's life where she didn't have an obsession. For the first few years of her life, she was in love with Barbies. She had the Barbie townhouse, the Barbie car, the Barbie portable pool, and all the collectables. Oh, she even had all the movies.

Those were the good ol' days.

Then came Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura was approaching the double digits, ready to finish elementary and start middle school. It was around then she met Sasuke.

Average height, dark eyes, dark hair that stood up in the back, but somehow worked in a way that stole a good number of girl's hearts. And Sakura was no exception. It wasn't like she didn't know him though.

She heard a good bit of her gossip about him around school. Girls squealed, giggled, and even screamed when they heard his name, but for some reason, she never had the chance to ever catch a glimpse of him til that day.

And it was _that_ day she abandoned her barbies, and strived for the boy's love.

This obsession went on for years. Hell, it went til the end of middle school. She had already confessed her feelings to him numerous times, but decided she would do it one last time. She was utterly convinced he was the love of her life, and she was in absolute love with him.

By this time, he was sick and tired of her confessions and harshly rejected her offer to be together, leaving her in tears once more. The only difference with these tears compared to those prior were that these were the final ones that she'd cry for him.

Sakura Haruno was ready to move on from Sasuke Uchiha. Thus, she found a new thing to obsess over for the next couple of years. Well, actually, _things _to be honest.

* * *

"Sakura-chaaaan, why do you like him so much? He's not even as good-looking as me!" Sakura glared, hugging her New Moon poster closer to her chest. She was wearing her "I love sparkly vampires" shirt that she got with Ino for the movie premiere.

"Don't even start with me, Naruto. Edward Cullen is sexiest man alive, and no one will ever compare to his sparkling exterior." Sasuke snorted, earning another glare from the pink-haired girl.

Recently, Naruto had been forcing the two to hang out with him more. Despite Sakura's protests and Sasuke's hatred towards the ex-fangirl, he brought them together numerous times to have conversations like these.

"Che. It was only a few months ago you thought of _me_ as the sexiest man alive, and now you're going for him? Your standards have definitely fell." Sakura twitched.

"Listen here, Uchiha! Edward Cullen is every girl's dream. Even for your fangirls! Don't you dare insult him or I _will_ rip your testicles and shove them down your throat." And she was gone, strutting through the crowd in her new jeans.

"And that is why she got over you. Best thing that's ever happened if you ask me, teme!" Naruto swung an arm around the boy's shoulders and laughed, not noticing the shock on the boy's face.

It was official. He hated vampires.

* * *

"It's _over_! My life is over! Good god, somebody shoot me," Ino cried, hugging the last book in the Twilight series. Instead of comforting her, a few of the males at the table and Tenten clapped in celebration.

"Best thing I've heard all day!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I've been waiting to hear those words for so long," Tenten cheered, jumping up and down.

"Wow, thanks guys. You're the best friends anyone could ask for." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"We know." Ino smacked her forehead.

"You guys should be a bit more sensitive to our feelings right now!" Sakura sat down, dumping her bag next to her. She was obviously just as upset as Ino about the end of their favorite series.

"You'll live. Don't worry." Kiba said, brushing off the comment. Naruto nodded.

"Plus, you have me, Sakura-chan!" He punched a fist into the air, and swung an arm around her shoulders which she shrugged off.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the two. He didn't understand how she could be so upset about characters that weren't even real. At least back when she used to like him, she was in love with a real person, and not pages with ink.

"Troublesome." Sasuke silently agreed.

Women were troublesome.

* * *

Right when Sasuke thought Sakura would actually start something that was real, he was wrong. Actually, a new book series came out, and she had fell head over heels for the character, Peeta.

"What's _not_ hot about a strong guy who has a knack in baking? Plus, he treats Katniss like a princess! He is _perfection_."

She bought millions of Peeta posters to hang in her room, and numerous buttons to put on her bag. She even made a small collage of Josh Hutcherson's pictures as Peeta to put on one of her binders. Now she had an Edward and Peeta binder.

"What's the point? It's gonna be Niagara Falls all on your face again like when Twilight ended, and then we'll be here handing you tissues _again_." That was the most he had said to her in a while. He was with Naruto listening to Sakura ramble on about Peeta again, and he wasn't in the mood to hear anymore.

"Excuse you, but I wasn't crying when the series ended. At least not in front of you! Plus, you were enjoying the fact that the damn thing ended!" Sakura yelled back. He grunted.

"Either way, you're in love with these stupid fictional characters that you'll never meet. Do yourself a favor and find a real person to cry over." With that, he was gone.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Sakura sat there, not sure how to take in what had just happened.

How ironic was it that _he _was the one to tell her to find a real guy to love when he was the first one she was in love with?

That's when Sakura threw her head back and laughed hysterically to the point where tears were in her eyes. Naruto stared at her, worried that she had finally broke, and tried comforting her.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET THROUGH THIS, SAKURA-CHAN! TEME IS BEING A BASTARD! PERFECTLY NORMAL! SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAN, GET IT TOGETHER!"

She laughed even harder.

* * *

Now, Sasuke was more than sure Sakura was done with her obsessions over fictional characters. In a way, he was right, but Sakura was far from done with finding new things to love. Specifically, a british boy band.

"_BABY, YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!" _

Once again, Naruto and Sasuke were outside, sitting at a lunch table waiting for Sakura.

"_THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GET'S ME OVERWHELMED!" _

They already knew she was on her way. Her singing could be heard miles away. Slightly off-pitch, but she didn't care.

"_AND WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND, IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL! YOU DON'T KNO-O-OW, YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!"_

Sasuke hated the song with a burning passion. All his fangirls sang it, tons of guys hummed to it in the locker rooms, and his friends fucking abused their privilege of replaying songs with it.

"Wow, Sakura-chan. You just find more and more things to like, huh? I thought the Hunger Games was gonna be the end." She smiled, pulling out one earbud.

"That's what I thought too. Then these guys came out on X-Factor, and have been my obsession since." Sasuke gave her his famous glare.

"Oh come on, Sasuke. If I remember correctly, you were yelling at me to start loving real guys instead of fictional characters. These guys are real. One Direction, all the way!" He didn't reply. There wasn't anything he could say to that. She was right. He technically _did_ say to get over fictional characters.

It's just that he didn't expect her to start running towards boy bands.

He glanced over her ipod, and noticed the background. One Direction. What a surprise. Oh, and the song? A One Direction song. Whoop-dee-fucking-do.

"Look, I even got the DVD Tour! Oh god, I love them so much!" Sasuke snapped.

"Don't you think you abuse the word 'love' too much?" Naruto sat back and groaned. He sensed another fight coming. May as well get out of their way.

"What are you getting at?" Sakura crossed her arms, silently encouraging him to continue.

"I'm saying that you don't know when to actually use the damn word!"

"How the hell do I not know how to use a WORD?" She slammed her hands on to the table and pushed herself up to her feet.

"You _love _fake plots. You _love_ fictional characters that will never be real. You _love_ a group that you've never met before?"

Naruto packed up his stuff, and walked away. He wasn't in the mood to be in the midst of all the sexual tension. Those two were bound to explode and finally get it on, and Naruto was more than sure that today was the day.

"And you said you loved me! You didn't use the word love so carelessly back then!" They were both standing at this point. Sakura with her hands at her hips and cheeks slightly red from yelling. Sasuke still looked normal except for the balled fists at his side.

"But you didn't want my love, remember?"

"Doesn't mean you can just throw it away like it meant nothing, and start loving other meaningless things." Sakura gave him a blank stare.

Then, she started laughing at him.

Sasuke watched as she, Sakura Haruno, laughed at him, and it wasn't making him any happier.

"Sorry, sorry! You just surprised me there." She was bent over, one arm hugging her stomach, and the other grabbing the table to help keep her balance.

"So you're saying that I can't 'love' other things just cause I said I loved you?" Sasuke grunted.

"And even though it's pretty obvious I'll never actually meet Edward or Peeta or have a member from One Direction fall in love with me, you're still not gonna let me 'love' them?" Grunt.

She giggled, and Sasuke was about to snap at her when he felt a pair of lips on his cheek.

"Alright, I get it, Sasuke. I'll only 'love' you, okay?" She grabbed her stuff, and walked away.

Sasuke stood there for about two minutes before he smirked and left the table. She was finally back to her Sasuke obsession, and he was gonna make sure that she stuck with it.

* * *

**Erk. Tell me how it was, and feel free to point out anything you felt was . . . AK;LDSJF;ASLFJAIODFK.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. SEQUEL POSTED

SORRY NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER, BUT IT IS AN UPDATE ABOUT THE SEQUEL :D

Sequel has been posted and it's called Collection.

I decided to just give the thing it's own story instead of adding to this. It looked like it could stand on its own, so I thought why not?

**Summary:**

**In which, Sakura gets her friends to help think of ways to save her collection of fangirl items from the trashcan cause Sasuke is hating. Again. **

**T for language.**


End file.
